I'm Catfish
by jennerstreet-is-real
Summary: Syder AU. What if Sam was the one who Catfished Ryder? Set in All Or Nothing. When Ryder demands to know who Catfished him, Sam fesses up that it was him. Review and such?


"Someone in this room is playing games with me and I wanna know who!" Ryder demanded angrily. Everyone in glee club looked around carefully at each other and Sam feels his heart beating in his throat. He couldn't look at Ryder. The guilt was boiling in his stomach and it felt like it might just eat him whole.  
"I wanna know who!" Ryder demanded again, kicking a table, causing everybody to jump a bit, including Sam. Blaine shot an eyebrow furrowed concerned look over at Sam, and Sam shot a wary look back, which obviously just confused Blaine.  
"Ryder I know this is hard man but you gotta calm down." Blaine said, Ryder only inturrupted him. "-No, no you don't know. I've told this person _everything_ and I wanna to know who they are because its driving me nuts!"  
"Somebody should just tell him." Sugar piped up.  
Sam felt like he was going to throw up. Should he just stand up and say it? Ryder would probably.. punch him in the face…  
Blaine mustve picked up the look on Sam's face, because he was shooting Sam a look that said _'C'mon dude, just tell him, this kid is miserable.' _Even though Sam had barely spoken a word to Blaine about this.  
"I wanna know who it is."  
Ryder said looking around at everybody, obviously trying to control his anger.  
Nobody said anything.  
"I'm serious, I wanna know who this is!"  
Ryder kicked a table when nobody said anything agian.  
"Alright Fine if nobody's gonna say anything pull out your phones."  
Ryder demanded.  
"Are you serious?" Kitty interjected.  
"I'm so serious, pull out your phones!"  
He kicked the table again, knocking it over. "Get your phones out!" He yelled again.  
Sam couldn't breathe.  
'Tell him!' Blaine mouthed to him amongst the commotion."  
As people chattered and told Ryder to calm down, Sam was battling with himself. _Stand up or not? Have Ryder find out the hard way, or just tell him._In the midst of these thoughts he found himself standing up, not sure if his legs would hold him up. Everybody stared directly at him, Ryder's gaze eventually making his way towards Sam. Sam didn't say anything he didn't know if he could. Ryder stare pierced right through him as he waited for Sam to say something. Sam swore that the only noise in the room was his heart booming a million miles an hours.  
_This is it, man. You have to say something now or your the biggest coward ever._  
"It-its me…" Sam finally said. Ryder looked at him with disbelievement in his eyes.  
"It's me, I'm, uh, I'm Catfish."  
Sam said, but he wasn't even sure if that was him speaking.  
"what.„"  
Was all Ryder said after two minutes of silence.  
"what do you mean.."  
All the color drained from Sam's face as he mumbled; "I'm sorry, man."  
"I didn't… I never meant to hurt you."  
Ryder still stared at him. "How could you…"  
Sam's heart sunk at how hurt he sounded.  
"I trusted you, I mean… why would you do that?"  
Ryder said.  
"I never meant to hurt you." Sam said again. "I just…-" He could barely ever look at Ryder. "-It started out innocent and then I just got way to far in it to stop."  
Sam bit his lip, trying to explain himself without getting into to much detail.  
Ryder just looked at Sam- that hurt look still present in his eyes- as if he wasn't sure how to handle this.  
"Ryder… I'm really, _really_, sorry."  
He said, swallowing and looking Ryder in the eyes.  
Ryder didn't saying anything. He bit the corner of his lip, looked down at the ground and then grabbed his backpack, and stormed out of the room.  
Sam just kind of stood there, before grabbing his backpack too. "Ryder, wait!"  
He called, running after the younger boy. He ran out of glee club and into the hallway where he spotted Ryder.  
Ryder turned his head to see Sam. "I don't wanna talk to you." He mumbled, turning his head back around and walking faster.  
Sam sighed. "I know you don't but-"  
Ryder was walking faster, he couldnt even hear Sam. Sam ran and grabbed Ryder's arm, pulling him to a stop.  
"What?"  
Ryder said in a sharp tone.  
"You gotta let me explain myself."  
Sam said.  
Ryder let out a fake chuckle and turned around. "Whats to explain?" He shrugged, gesturing outward with one of his hands, the other one gripping his backpack  
"I'm the young, stupid, new guy and you thought it'd be funny to play a joke on me, right?"  
Ryder said  
"Teach the new kid his place?"  
"Dude, Ryder, no, I would _never_ do that. You're awesome and you're sweet and I would never want to hurt you."  
Ryder was obviously a little off put by Sam's reply, but replied anyway; "But you did! A lot."  
He replied angrily.  
"I know, Ryder, I know…"  
Sam said calmly.  
Ryder bit his lip and let out a breath.  
"Then, why.."  
He said.  
"… Because I'm stupid."  
"Because I was afraid to admit to myself and the rest of the world that I'm a dude that likes dudes."  
Sam was looking at the floor. He couldn't believe he was telling Ryder this. He glanced up at Ryder for a moment and then looked back down.  
"And I'm a dude that likes you."  
He swallowed and looked back up at Ryder.  
"I'm really sorry I catfished you, okay. And I totally understand if you hate me. I know I'm not Katie, and I'm not a girl.. but I mean everything we talked about was real. Everything I told you…was real."  
"You can never speak to me again, but I… I dont wanna lose what we have."  
Ryder stood there, taking all of this in.  
"I had something with Katie. You're not Katie."  
He said, in obvious denial.  
"But I am!"  
Sam said.  
"Marissa is my cousin and is basically what I would look like if I was a girl. And everything I told you was real. When you asked me about girl stuff i just avoided it because I wasn't going to tell you anything that wasn't me. I worked at a strip club after my family lost our house. There were days I didn't eat I couldn't stand to me anymore fat then I already was. When I was 6 I fell out of a tree and broke my nose and arm after trying to build a tree house by myself. Everything I told you was _real_, Ryder."  
Ryder swallowed, and bit the corner of his lip.  
"And you told me everyday that I was beautiful?"  
Sam said.  
Ryder nodded. "Yeah… I did."  
"I hope you know how many times that stopped me from working out an hour more then I should or just saying screw it and not eating dinner."  
Sam swallowed, feeling wierd just getting this all out in the open.  
"I told you to eat."  
Ryder said.  
"Yeah, and I did."  
Sam replied.  
"And I told my parents about what happened… because you told me to."  
"And you helped me get over Marley.."  
Ryder said.  
"Because I've been though the same kinda thing I didn't want you to suffer if you didn't have too."  
Sam said honestly.  
Ryder sighed.  
"Maybe you Catifshing me wasnt such a bad thing."  
Ryder said.  
Sam smiled.  
"I mean, I still really wish that you like… wouldn't have."  
He told Ryder.  
"But I don't hate you, dude. I don't think I ever could. Katie or not, you're pretty awesome."


End file.
